


Scream My Name

by ohmybeatingspark



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmybeatingspark/pseuds/ohmybeatingspark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perceptor wants Drift to scream Percy's name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream My Name

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot remember when I wrote this but here you are. Maybe I will find more inspiration to write more Driftceptor after school ends and summer starts.

Servos weaved together, lip-plates locked, glossae entwined. One frame against the other. Drift was on bottom as Perceptor was on top. They enjoyed these precious moments with another as it was rare to even spend one night together.

“What do you want to do tonight?” Drift asked after their make-out session, optics glowing straight into the red mech’s own.

“I want to...” his servo moving down towards Drift’s interface panel, a light touch making him groan in pleasure, “make you scream my name this time...”

One finger lightly stroking Drift’s valve cover made him quiver and scramble underneath Perceptor’s frame. 

“Ungh...Perceptor...” opening his cover to his valve. The sniper dipped two fingers inside, scissoring. Even Percy’s own spike cover was heating up and he released it himself, his own spike engorged.

Removing his fingers from the warm valve, he plunged his spike inside, Drift’s helm fell back and his lip-plates parted. Optics dimmed. Perceptor thrusted once only hoping to get a noise out of Drift, but there was a soft moan. He thrusted again at a quicker pace and Percy moaned. This was when he knew it wasn’t enough. Perceptor pulling out of Drift’s slick valve made him question why, but immediately Perceptor flipped Drift onto his stomach and grabbed his aft closer to him. Perceptor knew that taking Drift from behind was one of the quickest ways to have him screaming.

“Wait, what are you doing?” confused expression on his face, pouting about this situation. Drift though, was turned on even more with Perceptor’s dominance. 

“I told you...” Percy whispered into Drift’s audio receptors, “I want to hear you scream my name. I want you to beg me to frag you senseless....” He smacked Drift’s aft and he winced at the pain. 

“Percy...”

“Hm...what is it Drift?” Perceptor coolly asked, teasing him.

“Frag me...” 

“What is it Drift? I can’t hear you.” he smirked.

“I said frag me!” he shouted louder, blushing harder now.

“Oh why didn’t you ask?” Percy chuckled, entered swiftly inside him from behind and thrusted, hitting a ceiling node.

“Ungh..Perceptor!!” Percy was thrusting even faster now after hearing his name out of Drift’s lip-plates. It didn’t help when Drift’s calipers in his valve squeezed down over Percy’s spike. Perceptor almost keeled over and came too fast, but managed to control his overload. 

But he was almost there, he knew Drift was almost there too. At the same time both their systems crashed from their overload. Perceptor fell fast on top of Drift and got ahold of Drift’s lip-plates, entwining his glossa with his. After their quick kiss, Percy looked deep into Drift’s optics.

“I knew you could do it.”

“Do what?” Drift asked.

“Scream my name.”


End file.
